


Comfortable

by iLibra



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bad Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, laughing, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra
Summary: Credence was almost half asleep, sprawled out in front of Percival, when he noticed a hand sneaking under his shirt. It was just grazing over Credence's stomach with it's fingertips, making a tingling sensation go through his body. Despite the sparks going through his stomach, Credence let out a yawn by accident. The hand touching him stilled.A relaxing movie night at home turned out a bit differently than what both of them were expecting.





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221BFakerStreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BFakerStreet/gifts).



They were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie on this Saturday evening. Credence and Percival had both had a busy week, but they were happy they could always come home to see each other, even if it was just for a little bit. It made the week easier, made getting up in the morning easier, it made Credence's steps lighter.

Their weekends were precious to them, dedicated to either going out and doing something really fancy or staying home to watch a movie and relax. Credence couldn't really tell which of the two he preferred over the other.

Credence was almost half asleep, sprawled out in front of Percival, when he noticed a hand sneaking under his shirt. It was just grazing over Credence's stomach with it's fingertips, making a tingling sensation go through his body. Despite the sparks going through his stomach, Credence let out a yawn by accident. The hand touching him stilled.

"Oh, shoot- I- Were you sleeping?" Percival asked full of concern with an uncharacteristically red face.

"No..." Credence said, punctuated by another yawn that he couldn't suppress.

"Sorry." Percival said, withdrawing his hand, interpreting Credence's yawn as him not being in the mood, but Credence immediately missed the warmth. He turned around to face Percival with a shy smile.

"Don't be." He said and took Percival's hand into his, guiding it back to where it just came from. Immediately getting the hint, Percival smiled down at him and leaned closer, their lips almost touching, while his hand continued to explore the soft skin under Credence's t-shirt.

Credence was the one to bridge the last remaining space between their lips to kiss Percival softly, feeling like he hadn't felt these lips for weeks, even though he knew that wasn't true. Percival had woken him up with a kiss just this morning after all.

Percival found a nipple to pinch between his fingers, making Credence gasp into his mouth. Percival's other hand settled in Credence's black silky hair before stroking the nape of his neck softly. Credence didn't want to just be at the receiving end, so he grabbed Percival's neck, letting his hands travel up to his jaw, settling on his cheeks and stroking with his thumbs. He wanted to taste Percival again and he went in for another kiss.

Percival was now traveling for lower regions of Credence's body, but he was purposefully avoiding where Credence wanted his hands most. Percival's fingertips were slowly stroking over his thighs instead. Credence pushed closer towards Percival, wanting to feel him more, to touch, to be even closer.

When their position of lying next to each other became a bit uncomfortable, Percival swung his leg over Credence's thigh, now towering above him on all fours. Credence couldn't help but blush at the sight of his boyfriend above him, clear arousal shining in his eyes and Credence couldn't say he was feeling any different himself. He wanted him close, closer. Credence pulled him down by his neck, nibbling on his lower lip, before their mouths joined in yet again.

Percival pushed his leg up between Credence's thighs and Credence had to break the kiss for a loud moan. Not really thinking about their current position, Credence stretched and let his leg accidentally bump against Percival's side. They had already been quite close to the edge of the couch and Credence's sudden movement made Percival lose his balance.

They tumbled off the couch before either of them realized what had happened, Percival taking Credence with him because if their entangled position. They flipped and Credence landed on top of Percival with an "Uff-" as he got the air knocked out of him. Percival's arms were around him before he knew it, supposedly to prevent any further tumbling on the floor.

Credence realized that he was glad he told Percival to put their plush carpet in front of the couch and that their couch table was far away enough so that they didn't knock anything from there over or their fall could have been far more unpleasant.

Credence and Percival looked into each others eyes with shock... and then burst out laughing.

"I can't believe this just happened." Credence tried to say through his giggles. He could feel Percival's own laughter rumbling through their chests.

”Are you okay?” Percival asked him once their chuckling had calmed down a bit. Credence smiled and kissed the tip of Percival's nose before answering.

“I mean, I landed on the best pillow.” Percival let out another hearty laugh that Credence could feel where their bodies were connected.

”Now, where were we?” Percival asked with a grin and a glint in his eyes. Credence laid down on top of Percival, moving his hips against Percival's stomach unwillingly. Despite their sudden interruption, he was still aroused.

”I don't know, you tell me.” Credence mumbled and kissed his way up Percival's throat.

”I think...” Percival said and let his hand sneak back under Credence's shirt, this time touching the tender skin of his back, “...we were about to fuck.” Percival finished and let his hand glide lower towards the hem of Credence's pants. Percival said that with such seriousness that Credence couldn't help but burst out laughing again for some reason. He held a hand to his own mouth, trying to calm down. And instead of being irritated, like Credence expected, Percival just laughed with him.

”And I think...” Credence started once his breath had calmed down again “...that assessment would be correct.” Credence nipped at Percival's bottom lip before delving into a deep passionate kiss. He wanted to do it, right here on the floor. Credence couldn't remember the last time he had felt this carefree and he wanted to revel in that feeling as long as he could.

”Well, thank god, or I would have worried I've been reading all the signs wrong.” Percival chuckled, finally slipping his hand into the back of Credence's pants, slowly letting it slip down over Credence's butt and Credence hurried to ease them off the rest of the way as fast as he could.

To Credence's demise, Percival withdrew again, letting his hands trail up Credence's sides, making Credence recoil a bit, letting out a burst of air.

”Stop, that tickles!” Credence hissed, followed by a laugh he couldn't suppress anymore. His sides had always been his weak spot.

”Oh, does it?” Percival asks and continued his attack. Fighting through the giggles bubbling up in his throat, Credence struggled against Percival's hold on him and through some miracle, he actually managed to grab both of Percival's wrists. With a surprised huff, Credence pushed Percival's hands to the floor besides his head, just like Percival had done so many times already when their position was reversed. They both stared at each other yet again, and, both amused by the unusual role reversal, started laughing again.

Credence's breath was coming in fast and ragged from all the laughter which made kissing just that bit more challenging. Their mouths kept touching and withdrawing again all the while Credence's erection was now noticeable against Percival's stomach.

After a few minutes of them both not wanting to detach themselves from each other, but knowing they had to get some lube somehow, Credence started withdrawing to make his way to their bedroom when Percival stopped him.

“Wait, I think...” Percival trailed off and reached over to the couch next to them, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom from under the pillows. Credence stared at him in exaggerated shock.

”You seriously...” Credence starts, but then just settled on shaking his head in disbelief.

”What? I'm just prepared, you know?” Percival said with a cocky grin and Credence pouted before his thoughts started swirling into nothingness when Percival started to prepare him, working one finger after the other into his tight entrance. Credence was breathing harder by the minute, this time not from his laughter.

”I'm ready, just-” Credence panted after Percival had stroked over his prostate one too many times.

“Yeah, I can feel that.” Percival said and let his hand slip down towards Credence's dick that was still straining against Percival's stomach, a dark patch of wetness already visible on his shirt. Credence could think about apologizing for that later, right now his head was occupied by other things. Like Percival's hand stroking slowly over the tip or his fingers withdrawing from his hole.

“You wanna do it like this?” Percival asked him, vaguely pointing to their current position and Credence's face heated up. They had not really done it in this position often, Credence usually feeling too exposed and he should feel even more so now, with the lights in the living room still on. But despite his immediate embarrassment, Credence nodded and could see a grin spread on Percival's face.

“Don't look so happy about that.” Credence pouted, clearly not meaning what he said. He loved seeing Percival happy, if only he wasn't so smug about it sometimes.

“Well, excuse me.” Percival said, not sounding sorry at all and started rolling the condom on. Credence leaned forward, hiding his face in the crook of Percival's neck while Percival pushed into him, slowly. Credence did his best to relax his muscles, leaning against Percival's face for comfort. Percival's hand was in his hair again, stroking a few strands out of his face so he could get a better look of Credence's face. Already feeling too exposed, Credence surged forward, kissing Percival, pushing his tongue into his mouth to distract and it sure as hell was working. Credence tried to focus on this instead of the slight sting he was feeling while Percival was pushing into him, bit by bit.

Once Credence was fully seated on Percival, they both let out a deep moan, both of them already so close to the edge and it didn't take them long to get there. Once Credence started moving tentatively, Percival couldn't help but grab his thighs, not pushing him in any direction, just holding him. Snaking his arms up Credence's back to pull him down again to bite at his neck. It was difficult moving in this position, but the friction on Credence's dick, trapped between their bodies made him cry out with pleasure.

Now Credence had even more apologizing to do for ruining Percival's shirt, although it could be considered his own fault for not getting rid of it in time. The best he could think of to apologize now was picking up the movement of his hips again to push Percival over the edge too. And it only took a few more ups and downs before Percival was gripping his back, letting out a deep growl.

Not wanting to move anywhere, Credence settled for flopping down on top of Percival once he had come too. They were both trying to catch their breath when Credence let out a chuckle and looked up at Percival.

“What's so funny?” Percival asked, confused, but also clearly amused in his post-orgasmic state.

Credence didn't answer, he just leaned forward for another kiss, happy. And Percival didn't seem to have any complaints about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This is from a smut prompt I had gotten on tumblr and I haven't written smut in like a year, so I hope this isn't too bad! Like all the other prompts, this is unedited, so I aplogize for any grammar errors I might have made.
> 
> The prompt was "fumbling, tickly, giggly sex", btw!
> 
> If you wanna send over a prompt too, you can find me on [tumblr here](http://ilibra.tumblr.com) :D Feedback is as always also greatly appreciated!!


End file.
